kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Wuxi Finger Hold
| Function(s) = Fighter grabs the opponent's fingertip with their thumb and index finger, pinky held upright, and then flexes their pinky downward | Creator(s) = Master Wuxi | User(s) = Shifu, Po | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Secrets of the Furious Five (mentioned) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The Wuxi Finger Hold is an advanced and powerful kung fu technique, known by Po, Master Shifu and Master Oogway. It is presumably a chi-based move that can send mortals to the Spirit Realm. Description The Wuxi Finger Hold remains to be the most feared and secretive technique in the entire Valley of Peace, capable of creating the maximum amount of damage with just the minimal amount of effort. The technique involves the user holding an opponent's finger between his or her own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright, and then flexing one's pinky down. The target's chi is then presumably affected so greatly that it causes a brilliant, rippling shockwave of energy that extends for miles, although the exact effects are a mystery. The Wuxi Finger Hold is noted to be a Red Panda Style move.Revealed in the Training Hall area of Kung Fu Panda World. Retrieved August 21, 2010. The hold, while effective on mortals, does not work on creatures such as Kai, who is a Spirit Warrior. However, he can be indirectly affected, as Po grappled him, then used the hold on himself, sending them both to the Spirit Realm. History Creation Master Wuxi is credited to have developed this technique during the third dynasty. In Kung Fu Panda threatening to use the hold on Po]] After Po was selected as the Dragon Warrior, he was sent to the Hall of Warriors to meet with Master Shifu, who shared with him his disbelief in Po being the Dragon Warrior and insulted him. When Po tried to argue, Shifu threatened to use the Wuxi Finger Hold on him; scared, Po backed down and didn't want to argue with him afterward. using the hold on a battered Tai Lung]] Sometime between this point and his fight with Tai Lung, Po figured out how to use the Wuxi Finger Hold himself and used it against Tai Lung, who gasped in shock and reasoned that Shifu never taught him the hold and tried to call it out as a bluff, but much to his surprise, Po admitted that he actually figured the hold on his own; with a flex of his pinky and saying his catchphrase "Skadoosh," Po defeated Tai Lung. In Secrets of the Furious Five In the short, the Wuxi Finger Hold was briefly mentioned when Po asked Shifu if he could use it to discipline the group of rabbit students, to which Shifu discouraged. In Legends of Awesomeness ready to use the technique on Peng]] In the episode "Master and the Panda", Monkey and Crane recalled the events of how Po had used the Wuxi Finger hold to defeat Tai Lung. Later, Peng attacked Po upon hearing of the fate of his uncle, and Po absentmindedly caught him in the hold, but was unwilling to fight Peng and didn't perform it. In Kung Fu Panda 3 The Wuxi Finger Hold first showed up when Po caught Tigress in the hold and while the two were sparring. Po rehearsed the hold on Tigress, and planned to use it to return the villain Kai to the Spirit Realm after he had managed to escape and take the chi of several kung fu masters, planning to do the same to him and all the panda villagers. However, when Po attempted to use the hold on Kai several times, nothing happened. Kai smugly explained that the Wuxi Finger Hold only worked on mortals, not a Spirit Warrior such as himself. This then gave Po the idea to grapple Kai in a headlock and use the Wuxi Finger hold on himself, which successfully sent both of them to the Spirit Realm. Trivia * In the first Kung Fu Panda storyboard version of the Wuxi Finger Hold, Shifu instead used a to catch Po.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts (PDF) by (HP) * In an interview conducted by Scholastic News Online, when asked about the hardest move for him to learn, Po answered it was the Wuxi Finger Hold and states that Shifu told him (after having defeated Tai Lung with it) that there actually is no such move; it was just a story that masters made up to scare their students. Po added that he can't recall exactly how he did it, but he feels he must practice.Scholastic.com - "Kung Fu Panda-monium!" by Marie Morreale. Published November 7, 2008. Retrieved September 12, 2010. * Though unconfirmed, the move might have been inspired by the " " from the movies. Gallery Images Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg| PoWuxiFinger.jpg| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Clip Po meets Master Shifu| View more... References Category:Terms Category:Techniques